


Apology Accepted

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: Character Study, Episode Related, Gen, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-08
Updated: 2009-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 10:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13316394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Set immediately after the final scene in Stakeout. Ducky is not happy when he learns what DiNozzo did to Ziva.





	Apology Accepted

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: I was always troubled by just what DiNozzo did at the end of Stakeout as it was totally OOC. Sure he's juvenile at times and likes to play jokes, we know that. However, he is not stupid nor are his 'jokes' dangerous. So that really bothered me (I 'commented' about it at the time and several times since then. Ditto Gibbs's reaction, or lack of it, also troubled me. So this triple drabble was borne from that.  


* * *

\"Ziva my dear, are you all right?\"

\"I am fine, thank you, Ducky.\"

\"But -\"

\"It is nothing. Please excuse me.\"

Ducky watched Ziva limp away. He hurried into Autopsy and dialed a number. \"Jethro. I need to see you. Now.\" 

~~~~~~~  
\"What\'s up, Duck?\" Jethro, looking concerned, strode into Autopsy.

\"I\'m sorry, Jethro, I didn\'t mean to worry you. It is Ziva.\"

\"What about her?\"

\"How did she get hurt?\"

\"That was DiNozzo.\"

\"DiNozzo?\"

\"Yeah. You know they\'ve been playing tricks on each other. Well, he did something to her chair. It broke when she sat down.\"

\"He did what?\" Ducky exclaimed. \"Jethro! Do you not realize how serious that could have been?\"

\"Just a trick, Duck.\"

Ducky closed the gap between them and glared up at Jethro. \"A trick,\" he said, steel in his voice, \"is putting a whoopee-cushion on someone\'s chair or black-ink on binoculars. A trick is something harmless. A trick is _not_ , I repeat _not_ , Jethro, fixing a chair to break when someone sits down. I\'m surprised at your reaction. _You_ should know better.\"

Jethro raised his hands. \"Okay, Duck. You\'re right, of course. It was stupid. I do know that. What do you want me to do?\"

Ducky sighed. \"Nothing, my dear,\" he briefly touched Jethro\'s arm. \"I shall do it.\"

~~~~~~~  
\"Anthony, come with me.\"

DiNozzo looked at him in surprise, but stood up. \"Sure, Ducky.\" He followed Ducky across the squad room and down to Autopsy.

* * *

Twenty minutes later looking pale and shaky he and Ducky returned. Ducky crossed to Jethro; DiNozzo went to Ziva\'s desk.

\"Ziva.\"

\"Tony.\"

\"I want to apologize for the chair thing. It was stupid. Dangerous. I\'m sorry, Ziva.\"

She looked up at him; after a moment she spoke. \"Apology accepted.\" Then she bent her head and returned to her work.


End file.
